dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ashertz/4
Spam ¿Qué significa este spam en la cabecera de la wiki? Se ha llamado la atención a muchos usuarios por hacer spam de sus wikis y tú lo pones en la cabecera. Una cosa es hacer spam de una página en tu página de usuario o en un artículo o dialganovela relacionada con el tema de la página web, pero ¿en la cabecera? El Polo ¿Participas?' 18:09 8 jun 2010 (UTC)' Respondido en su discusión.. Por cierto, he deshecho tu edición. tiene razón. Y al ver el historial, he visto que fuiste tú el que revirtió mi noticia, con resumen de ediciòn de Vaya noticia. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 18:18 8 jun 2010 (UTC) :Es cierto, que es eso de que el Sitenotice ponga que visitemos otra wiki?También es cierto que la noticia de Shiny no eramuy buena, pero creo que sería más importante poner algo como La nueva portada esta acabada, o el cambio de nombre ya se ha llevado a cabo, o Mira los nuevos permisos.'tempus sans itc';color:blue;" _rte_style="font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:blue;" _rte_attribs=" style=font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:blue;">Elite - 'tempus sans itc';color:Red;" _rte_style="font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:Red;" _rte_attribs=" style=font-family:'tempus sans itc';color:Red;">Consultorio de Elite 19:40 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Portada ¿Se podría agregar una sección para el ganador del PBD? (Estilo wikidex) [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 18:38 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Por que? Por que perdí mis poderes de reversor? Contesta: €l €iber 02:38 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Respondido en su Disc. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:36 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Volví Como se puede observas es que volví a esta Wiki. Te vengo a preguntar... ¿como pusiste esas letras para el Header? Eso es todo, a y veo que me ayudó en las imagenes de roca musgo e hielo el nuevo reversor Zero. Lo extraño es que te lo pedí a ti y lo hizo el. Bueno eso es todo. link=Usuario:Alecran 13:21 12 jun 2010 (UTC) :Perdón por la firma la estoy creando más pequeña. xD Bot ME preguntaba como hago Bot. Tu tienes tu AndroBot. Ya se que primero tienes que ir a la central wikia a solicitarlo pero y luego? Como le modificas las tareas y etc... Son scripts me los podrías enseñar?-- 17:50 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Puedes ver Ayuda:Bots. 19:51 13 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Si eso ya lo eh leído como mil veces pero sin saber como hacer para que trabajen. Ya solicite mi Bot en la Central Wikia lo han aceptado y luego?-- 22:19 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Administrador ¿Los demás administradores seguimos siendolo?, o ¿ya no?, lo hago por la plantilla Administrador. Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:29 13 jun 2010 (UTC) ... Has dicho que "has retirado los powers de admin. para mejorar los de reversor". Pero... ¿por qué la mayoría de los admin no son admin? Responde.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 17:34 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Visita esto Por favor, visita este blog. Te parecerá muy agradable. Y por favor comenta Salu2: El €iber 17:57 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Comunidad Hola, Tengo ciertas dudad que me gustaría que respondieras: *¿Sigo siendo reversor? *¿Quienes sigen siendo administradores? *¿A que te refieres con "Limpeza" de wiki? Esque no lo entiendo :S Gracias de antemano por responder estas dudas. Saludos de: [[usuario:Elvicho007|Vicho, tus mensajes por ahí --->]] <---Si quieres conocerme clika por allí Pero, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que ya no somos administradores? Se supone que íbamos a recuperar los poderes al acabar la limpieza, pero me encuentro con que ya has quitado a todos los administradores de la lista. ¿Quién eres tú para quitar los poderes y decir que hay que ganárselos de nuevo? Tú, al que, precisamente, se los han regalado sin esfuerzo. Esto es excesivo, nos estamos cansando de tu tiranía. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 12:09 15 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Voy a contactar con el Staff''. Abuso de poder Hola Andres bonilla 196, te recomiendo encarecidamente que leas la Política de creación de wikis. Crear un wiki o ser su burócrata no convierte al usuario en un ser superior que pueda tomar decisiones sin consultar a nadie, cito textualmente: :"Wikia está formada por proyectos comunitarios, no por webs personales.' Los propietarios del wiki no son sus fundadores, la opinión de los fundadores no tiene más importancia que la opinión de cualquier usuario'. El consenso y la cooperación deben ser esenciales para organizar un wiki." Eso quiere decir que no puedes tomar decisiones sin consultar antes con la comunidad o llevar la contraria a la mayoría de estos. Es mucho mejor resolver los conflictos de forma consensuada que imponiendo tu criterio. Algunos usuarios se han puesto en contacto con el staff de Wikia, ya que están preocupados por las decisiones que estás tomando y que consecuentemente están siendo contrarias a la opinión de la mayoría, lo cual al ser una violación de las políticas de Wikia podría conllevar un bloqueo global en toda Wikia. Igualmente me gustaría destacar, que ningún wiki ha de ser creado por venganza, o puede tener como objetivo molestar a nadie, y me parece haber leído en algunas páginas que vinisteis a este wiki unidos por un sentimiento en contra de Ciencia Al Poder. Os recomiendo que hagáis las paces con él y os quitéis esa idea de la cabeza o tendremos que tomar medidas.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:22 15 jun 2010 (UTC) :8 administradores a favor y 5 administradores en contra según he leído. Insisto en la idea de consenso, porque muchos usuarios no comprenden lo que el consenso implica. Consenso no significa que si una mayoría de 5+1 decide una cosa, la minoría de 5-1 debe acatarla, el consenso se basa en el acuerdo entre todos tratando de escuchar a la minoría para evitar su descontento. En sí, el consenso es una forma de tomar decisiones y la propia decisión tomada con la mínima oposición posible. si me dices que casi un 40% de los administradores no apoyaron el cambio, no hay consenso, hay una decisión tomada por la mayoría solamente. :Ese es el problema que tenéis ahora mismo y lo que se recomienda, resolver conflictos con consenso, es mucho mejor que la mayoría de los que apoyan una decisión sean "todo el wiki" y que la minoría sea "nadie" a que la mayoría del wiki sean el 51% del wiki y la minoría el 49%. Puede que solo dos estén haciendo ruido, pero en la votación no todos apoyaron las medidas. En estos casos lo que se suele hacer es que para cambios importantes el porcentaje necesario para aprobar los cambios es del 75% de los usuarios votando a favor. Y no solo administradores, me refiero a todos los administradores, esto afecta a todos. :No puedo inmiscuirme más en el funcionamiento del wiki y solo puedo aconsejar y recomendar cosas, pero en cualquier caso, tienes a varios usuarios descontentos y lo mejor sería hablar con ellos, o en caso contrario seguirán pensando que abusas del poder y puede que hagan lo mismo que habéis hecho vosotros, crear otro wiki más de pokémon. Sin daros cuenta que lo único que estáis haciendo con esto es hacer daño a los propios usuarios que se encuentran divididos, y tardan más en encontrar la información, en lugar de ir a un solo wiki, tienen que recorrerse varios wikis para encontrar algo. Pero bueno, cada uno decide lo que quiere. :Espero que podáis solucionar esto, hablando. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:15 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Okidoki Acepto el cargo Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:10 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Disculpas De parte mía, siento mucho los sobrenombres que dije de ti y todo lo malo que dije de ti. Retiro todo lo que he dicho sobre ti. Espero que aceptes estas disculpas, pues odio que alguien de Internet me odie a mí (ya me odia un tipo llamada Y.2.J).-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 13:25 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Sabes bien... Que un bot no debe estar en la lista de administradores. Todos los bots tienen los mismos derechos y no tiene un permiso especial de administradores. esa lista es para solicitar ayuda por parte de los usuario, no quiero que le pregunten nada a Androbot. En otros wikis no aparece en la lista nunca los bots. Revertidos tus cambios. --IEP · D de duelo 14:33 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Problema con nombre de usuario El nombre de este usuario es obsceno, deberías bloquear y/o expulsar al usuario, pero decirle que si de verdad quiere contribuir, que use otro nombre. --M. trainer 15:26 17 jun 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión. --[[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 11:46 19 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Solicitudes de rango Apoyo tus decisiones. Aunque no entiendo porque ya despues de dejarme aquel mensaje dciéndome que había muchos administradores y reversores para el número de usuarios nombraste alguno más. Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 15:29 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Un comentario tuyo en un blog. Pues en el blog: PKMN, We have another problem ese que dicen que eres un tirano dejaste el siguiente comentario: "Pues si alguien es tan valiente que se atreva a responder el mensaje de Bola" Pues yo lo respondí hace días. ¿Quieres saber que fue lo qué me respondió? Pues pasate por un blog mío llamado: Comunidad, tenemos un problema de riesgos masivos. En ese Blog se encuentra lo qué respondió, así que deberías leerlo para informarte. Un saludo de: --Vicho 23:14 18 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: No creo que seas un tirano, ni mucho menos, lo que creo es que eres un administrador preocupado por esta wiki. PD2: Pues el rango de reversor no sobra ¿No? ¿Me lo podrías devolver?, ya escribí acerca de eso en la página: Solicitudes de rango, o como se llame. ::Gracias por tu soporte. Tu solicitud está en espera. Te sugiero colaborar en el proyecto de forma responsable y respetuosa, son bases de los miembros de mantenimiento. -- 16:30 19 jun 2010 (UTC) PKMN Te pedí una cosa y no obtuve la respuesta, ¿puedes decirme como pusiste esas letras? Las del Header. Por favor dimelo lo más antes posible. link=Usuario:Alecran 15:59 19 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Fue cuestión de subir la imagen con las letras y acomodarlas en la piel del wiki. -- 16:28 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Tú ganas Tú ganas. No puedo luchar contra tus poderes de burócrata. Como si esto fuera una guerra y yo estuviera en el bando perdedor, he de huir a un lugar donde tú no puedas molestarme más, así que me voy. Espero que estés contento: acabas de tiranizar la wiki y ya tienes a todos a tus pies: has conseguido echar a los que están en tu contra y los que están a tu favor no saben más que tratarte como una deidad. Así pues, te dejo con tus amigos y me despido. Se va para siempre, para alegría tuya: El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:59 19 jun 2010 (UTC)' Bien. En primer lugar nunca eché a nadie de este wiki. No me interesa que creas que soy un "tirano" ni que alguien siquiera lo crea, pues mí consciencia está limpia. Sí bien crees que es un guerra, piensas mal. Realmente aprecio a la gente que colabora, y no necesito amigos en este ni en ningún wiki, pero afortunadamente a quienes son más prudentes que otros; y esos son los que se quedan. Me parece bien que decidas irte, sí consideras que no puedes hacer nada aquí, cosa que es totalmente falta: hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y arreglar, pero por desgracia tuya prefieres usar el tiempo para ofender a otros usuarios. PKMN tiene las puertas abiertas para todos los usuarios, incluso aquellos que fueron bloqueados y que han pensado en cambiar. -- 21:15 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Andres. He visto el mensaje que te ha dejado Polo. La verdad es que me parece inútil lo que ha hecho. Tienes toda la razón. Hay mucho que expandir, crear y mejorar. De todas formas, puedes ver en sus que con las ediciones que hacía no le vamos a echar de menos. Me despido sin más dilación. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 21:19 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo digo la verdad y, a veces, la verdad es ofensiva. Muchos usuarios saben que por tu poder de burócrata puedes hacerles lo que quieras, así que, en lugar de luchar por lo que un día le costó ganar, te hacen la pelota para que se lo devuelvas. Si obligar a los demás a que en el wiki se haga lo que tú quieras y se cambie a tu gusto no es tiranizar, que venga Arceus y lo vea. Por cierto, se suele responder a los mensajes de los usuarios en sus discusiones. El Polo ¿Participas?' 21:22 19 jun 2010 (UTC)' ::Yo he mejorado el wiki, no tiranizado. Esto está constatado por muchos usuarios, tu pareces ser uno de los pocos que se opondrán toda la vida. Te equivocas respecto a lo de los mensajes contestados, eso de se suele responder en la discusión de otros; lo hará un 3% de 20000 usuarios en toda wikia. -- 21:28 19 jun 2010 (UTC) :: ::Chau andres espero que sigas haciendo "cambios" nos vemos nunca Dr. Neo Cortex 00:03 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracídea La página Gracídea, que creó un usuario no registrado, es una copia del artículo http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Gracídea de Wikidex Sin más preambulos espero que la borres pronto, antes de que nos acusen de plagio. ATTE: Vicho 01:24 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Corp Acepto. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 17:15 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Corp Si es para mejorar PKMN, por supuesto que acepto. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:57 21 jun 2010 (UTC) : 200px Subí esta. --[[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 18:09 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Usuario Hola soy nuevo en esta wiki y he notado que es diferente a wikidex por eso quisiera que me ayudes porfavor --Rayquaza 23:41 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Por cierto soy usuario de wikidex. Dark Rayquaza Shiny 23:44 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Respondido en su discusión: El Ciber 23:48 21 jun 2010 (UTC)¡Únete! Mejorar Una cosa, ¿por qué no pones esto en el MediaWiki:Common.js de esta wiki y esto en el MediaWiki:Common.css de la wiki? Porque así podríamos acer las plantillas que se pueden ocultar y mostrar. Solo te lo digo para que se mejoren las plantillas. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 11:30 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Previamente lo puse. -- 00:08 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Entonces... ¿por qué no lo utilizais? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 13:21 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! ¡Bienvenido al club de las 2.000 ediciones XD! [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:50 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias. -- 00:09 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Blogs Vale no lo volveré a hacer. Yo quería decir que se hicieran encuestas en las que participarán usuarios importantes apra ver si esa política es buena o no io es absurda (como la de las encuestas en los blogs). Me molestó mucho que me quitaran de administrador y a Pokemon shiny no. Puede que tenga muchas ediciones, pero tuvo varios avisos de Ciencia Al Poder y de staffs de wikia de que estaba pklagiando de WikiDex como el artículo Hipnosis que ya se borró--Alvarodarkray 17:47 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye Crees que podrías poner la ganadora de PKMN:Imagen destacada en la Portada de PKMN? Salu2:El rey del XD 21:03 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Lo tomaré en cuenta. Aunque iría mejor en PKMN:Portal de la comunidad. -- 15:49 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Nuestro Canal Nuestro canal, a muchos usuarios (incluido a mí) nos parece el canal ``soso´´. Podriamos cambiarlo por un xat, como este. Solo necesitaríamos a un usuario de esas paginas web que creara un xat solo para nosotros y que supiera manejar esas paginas.--[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 14:36 27 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Lamentablemente es de uso particular. Un chat ya existe en este wiki. -- 15:54 29 jun 2010 (UTC) PKC Hola. Tu PKC es magnífico. Si pudieras hacer algo parecido acá en PKMN... Saludos 'Shiny~ 07:24 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ::En enlace que me dás es erróneo. He visto inventos aquí, ¿para que otro? -- 15:56 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Pero no hay algo de tal magnitud, como el PKC '''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 20:13 29 jun 2010 (UTC) noooooooooooo!!!!!! POR FAVOR PARA DE BORRAR Y HABLEMOS MINI LOS HE HECHO YO , IGUAL QUE MUCHOS PONEN SUS GIF YO TAMBIEN TENGO DERECHO A DEMAS NADIE HA DICHO NADA DE UN LIMITE No limites más los blogs Ya prohibiste encuestas, los blogs son lo que su nombre indica, y no hay razón para limitar su contenido. Si no vete borrando los tuyos, estilo "Solo coments". --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 19:04 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Hecho. -- 19:07 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Reversor O.K. Gracias [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 14:29 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Andrés! Me paso para comunicarte que he creado esta plantilla para mejorar las guías. Algunas son demasiado extensas, y pensé que se podrían dividir en subpáginas. He creado esta plantilla para que ponga el link de cada paso al principio y al final de cada paso de la guía. Saludos. 'Only shinies~'''Questions~'Mortadelo Wiki' 18:10 4 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Correcto. Cuando tenga tiempo, le corregiré algunas cosas de estilo. Por cierto, no dejes enlaces a otros sitios en tu firma. -- 21:12 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Licencias Creo que puedes añadir una nueva licencia: la de Captura de juego.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 21:46 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Rango Otra cosa, explícame porqué no voy a poder subir de rango nunca jamás.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 22:08 4 jul 2010 (UTC) puedes ponerme shiny me ha dicho que manejas eso de la portada. he echo una ciudad y quisiera que pusieras una cosa de una lotería de la ciudad en la portada. se regalaran pokemons raros. dime tu numero. el 65 y el 7 ya estan cogidos.es del 1 al 100. davidlozano 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC). ::En la portada no. Tal vez en PKMN:Portal de la comunidad, allí podrás ponerlo tú. -- 21:33 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Respecto al plagio :Movido a w:c:dialgapoke:Foro:Anuncio del Staff de Wikia Plantilla:Tabla Pokémon En la plantilla, en la parte 'Uso ', en la línea de '''Radio no debe ser Radio, sino Ratio, y lo mismo con Radio = Radio de captura de este. Donde se ve la plantilla pasa lo mismo, primero dice Ratio de captura, eso está bien, pero al lado dice } ahí hay otro error. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:18 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Corregido. -- 16:20 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Lo meditaré en esta semana. Quiero acabar de exprimir mi trayectoria en esta wiki hasta lo máximo posible. Si creo que llegó el momento de irme, lo comunicaré a todos. Cordiales saludos Only shinies~'Questions'~ 17:34 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Reversor EA51 se fue hay un puesto vacante, me gustaría cumplir ese puesto vacante y volverme de nuevo reversor ¿OK? Gracias de antemano. Vicho 01:00 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Deja la solicitud de rango para que sea valorada por la comunidad. -- 17:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo y Spam en la wiki Hola Andrés. Quiero que nos pongamos serios y miremos el historial de ediciones de algunos artículos. Podremos obsevar que muchas veces la gente edita pero aporta muy poco(Un ejemplo:Alex Pokemon aportando solo la letra ``r´´). Ya he avisado muchas veces a los usuarios de que si se saltan las políticas serán sancionados pero no me hacen ni caso. A lo mejor te hacen caso a ti porque tienes bastantes poderes. Ya se que estas muy ocupado con el mantenimiento de la wiki pero por favor, responde este mensaje, si no la wiki tendrá serios problemas --Alvarodarkray 14:09 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Reconstrucción de PKMN Hola Andrés. En vista de que eres uno de los pocos usuarios que quedan, te invito a que participes en este foro. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 13:06 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Reconstruir PKMN Te pido que dejes un poco el mantenimiento y te dediques a editar artículos por favor. Hay gente que está haciendo un esfuerzo. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 14:15 19 jul 2010 (UTC) O.O Hace mucho es que me doy cuenta que ya no editas como siempre acá, ¿qué sucede?, espero no te tomaras en cuenta los comentarios hechos en tu contra. Porque de verdad eres importante acá. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 15:02 23 jul 2010 (UTC) ::He estado un poco inactivo últimamente. Pero pronto estaré más activo. -- 15:10 24 jul 2010 (UTC) No esta Sobre lo que te dije en una discusión anterior que la tabla que se puede mostrar y ocultar. No tienes esto puesto esto en el MediaWiki:Common.js del wiki o esto en el MediaWiki:Common.css. Podrías ponerlo ya que es para una cosa que estoy haciendo. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 10:49 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hay un problema con la Tabla Pokémon, en la parte de Tipo, en realidad cuando lo editas dice "Tipo S" es un error; y pediría que aproveches en mejorarla, has que las naturalezas salgan con enlaces, en lugar de solo ser mencionadas. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 13:02 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Androbot Hola Andrés. ¿Podrías usar a tu bot para que hiciera las ediciones repetidas de incluir los minis en la Categoría:Minis? No se puede hacer a mano, es muy pesado ._. <>~'<>'~ 21:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Descuida, pronto haré ese trabajo. --Andres bonilla 196; profile 14:21 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Imágenes Sobre las imagenes se podría crear ahora mismo y la categoría podría ser edisodios o EP470 para lo que estoy haciendo sobre el EP470. Bueno que para ese tipo te digo = que Shiny que podrías utilizar a Androbot pare ese duro trabajo a mano. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 20:03 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Locura Andrés una pregunta, ¿tu creaste lo de los puntos e insignias? Porque 2 user crearon paginas para subir sus puntos. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 16:52 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola En todo este tiempo que no he estado... ¿que es eso de los puntos?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:22 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Borrados Andrés, no borres las plantillas de Noticias de Pokémon. Son más que necesarias para los '''programas informativos de cada día. <>~'<>'~ 14:26 6 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Son en extremo innecesarios, y más cuando se crean con el nombre de espacio Plantilla. --Andres bonilla 196; profile 14:28 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Entonces por lo menos déjame crear una que valga para todas. --'<>'~'<>'~ 14:32 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Disculpa? 1-Shiny me dijo lo que isite 2-TU no creaste esta wiki 3-Le dire a DP lo que isite,bien echo andres...ARRUINASTE LA WIKI¡¡¡(¬¬)Come On To The Darkness(¬¬) En giratina Wiki 17:04 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Tus horas de tiranía están contadas ¡disfruta de las pocas horas de tiranía que te quedan! He hablado con los helpers de wikia en privado, solicitando la retirada de tus poderes. Date el gusto de bloquearme si quieres. <>~'<>'~ 22:29 6 ago 2010 (UTC)